This invention relates generally to sunroofs for automotive vehicles and more specifically to a spoiler type sunroof.
There are two main types of conventional automotive vehicle sunroofs. The first type retracts a metal or glass panel from a closed position, generally flush with a stationary roof, to an open position below the stationary roof. This below-roof open position provides improved exterior vehicle aesthetics.
The second common type of sunroof is known as a spoiler sunroof which retracts the moving roof panel from the closed and flush position to an open position at least partially above the exterior surface of the stationary roof. The advantage of spoiler sunroof constructions is the ease of packaging in vehicles having relatively small stationary roofs and having limited interior head room space. Most spoiler sunroofs employ a camming drive mechanism with pins riding along inclined slots for raising and lowering the sunroof panel. Examples of such driving mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,125 entitled "Open Roof Construction for a Vehicle" which issued to Huyer on Feb. 22, 1994. Various scissor linkage arrangements have also been employed in traditional spoiler sunroofs. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,868 and 4,688,848, both of which are entitled "Sliding Roof for Automobiles" and issued to Niwa on Mar. 15, 1988 and Aug. 25, 1987, respectively. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-299927, published on Dec. 12, 1990, and German Patent Publication No. 32 11 519 A1, published on Oct. 6, 1983, also disclose other known scissor linkage arrangements for sunroofs. However, these types of conventional sunroofs often prevent linear movement of the complete scissor linkage assembly or they employ significantly elongated and, thus, difficult to package linkages.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a spoiler sunroof for use in an automotive vehicle includes a scissor linkage assembly and a supplemental linkage. In another aspect of the present invention, lower pivots of the scissor linkage assembly and supplemental linkage are all linearly movable when a sunroof panel is moved from a vent position to an open position. A further aspect of the preferred embodiment of the present invention does not employ camming slots and cam follower pins to raise and lower the sunroof panel relative to a stationary track such that the lower linkage pivots are generally prevented from vertically moving. Still another aspect of the present invention moves a front linkage and one linkage of the scissor linkage assembly rearward while maintaining a second linkage of the scissor linkage assembly in a stationary fore and aft position, thereby moving the sunroof panel and associated lifting bracketry from a closed position to a vent position. In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, a linearly movable locking structure locks and unlocks from a pair of undercut locks stationarily mounted to each track. A method of operating the sunroof of the present invention is also provided.
The spoiler sunroof of the present invention is advantageous over conventional sunroofs in that the scissor arm and non-camming drive mechanism of the present invention resist collapsing and do not suffer from the usual electric motor amperage spikes commonly associated with inclined camming devices having high frictional resistance. Furthermore, the present invention is advantageous by employing small length and compact linkages which do not need to be moved or secured below the rear stationary roof, thereby allowing for easier aftermarket installation and less head room intrusion inside the automotive vehicle. The lock configuration of the present invention is advantageous over traditional devices in that the present invention promotes front and rear sunroof panel locking through a single linear motion such as to simplify part construction, actuation and locking performance. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.